Together
by MistressPhantomhive
Summary: How would life had been for Roy and Riza had they grown up together as best friends?
1. 13 years old

* bows* Welcome ! to my first chapter story

I dont own FMA ( just this awesome idea about them)

**SORRY**

" Hey Roy you promise me?" said the 13 year old Riza.

13 year old Roy smiled brightly " Of course Riza i promise one day Am gonna make a difference and riza am gonna make sure your there with me helping me right?".

Riza giggled " Right ! besides whose gonna keep you on track? I can`t have you running around chasing everything wearing a skirt can i ?".

Roy pretending to pout "aww Riz your no fun come on maybe if you wore a skirt i wouldn't chase other girls".

Riza crossed her arms across her chest while trying to hide a blush and walked away silently while shaking her head at his answer.

" Watch this " said a very overly excited Roy as he set up tins cans along the line. Riza watched as he made a circle on the ground and lit a match.

BOOM!!!

Black smoke covered the area and both kids found themselves coughing. The smoke cleared up and the sight that followed made Riza double over and laugh. Before her stood Roy covered in soot and his hair in more shock then himself.

" Its not funny Riza" he stood up and tired to shake off the soot the covered him.

" Roy you didn't even hit the target you wasn't even close your lucky you didn't blow your eyebrows off ".

The anger that crossed his face sent Riza into another fit of giggles.

" Its gonna work you`ll see and when i become an alchemist your gonna wish you had`nt laughed".

Riza held down her fit of laughter long enough to speak

" yeah , well if you keep that up you will become the first smoked alchemist, your gonna blow yourself up before you even have a chance to take the exams".

Roy was even more upset " At least am not a tomboy running around with BB guns attached to my waist i bet you could`nt even hit from here after all your are a girl".

" Take that back Mustang!"

" Not in your life time Hawkeye!"

" I mean it Roy" said a very upset Riza while pointing her BB guns at Roy.

" ohh what are you gonna do BB me to DEATH!?".

Roy smirked and Riza fumed.

PA ! PA! PA! PA! PA!PA!

Roy opened his eyes to see Riza stomping away clearly upset. He checked to make sure he hadn't been hit and to his surprise he wasn't.

" HA ! EVEN WHILE I WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU , YOU STILL MISSED HAWKEYE!"

She stopped and turned around her face was red from anger.

" WHO SAID YOU WAS THE TARGET MUSTANG??" She stuck out her tongue and left running back home.

Roy turned around wondering what she meant when he looked at the cans all he could manage was a " ohhh" he smiled thinking ` shes not a bad shot`.

" Come on Riza are you gonna stay locked up in your room all day?" He looked down at the floor he been sitting outside her bedroom door for nearly a hour and that was because Riza mom had let him come in.

" Come on Riz". He heard a thump and thought she was gonna finally open the door, but he was wrong.

" Don't Call me Riz , Go Home Mustang". He sighed. " Riza if your gonna act like a baby then am gonna leave".

The door flung open and there stood a a red faced , very upset Riza " Then leave no one asked you to come".

Roy sighed in defeat and made his way out of the house. How did they managed to stay friends he didn't know they fought every other day and it seem that's all they ever did. But even thought that's all they did Riza was the only one that believed him when he said he was going to be an alchemist of fire.

Roy laid in bed unable to sleep. He kept thinking about what had happen with Riza. He sat up maybe if he just said sorry things would be ok riza couldnt really be mad at him. With a crooked smile, a piece of chalk , and a crazy idea Roy ran out of his house and made his way toward riza`s house.

Riza eyes opened, she knew for sure that she heard something that time. It sounded like tapping and scratching. Was she going crazy? She heard it again but it was coming from outside her window. She grabbed her BB gun and made her way to the window.

" Roy? wha-" he looked up and smiled.

" I realized something Riz"

she looked at him " I told you not to call me that". He looked at her still smiling.

" you like it when i call you riz because i gave you that nickname".

" What are you doing here Mustang ? Its late!".

" I told you riz i realized something" he finished drawing the circle on the ground and pulled out a match.

" Are you crazy? what are you doing ?" shouted Riza.

He looked up " shh i will tell you now just wait" he flicked his wrist and on went the match. " Riz no matter how much we fight i will always be by your side even if you don't want me there , because your the only one that believes my spark will became a great flame someday".

Riza watched as he dropped the lit match on to the circle at first nothing happen. Then slowly she saw a small flame and watched as it shot up to the sky the flames danced with the bright red orange flamesthat took different forms until finally lit brightly his flames wrote in the sky `SORRY`

Roy watched as they slowly died out when he looked up at Riza window she wasn't there. He kept looking at the window could she have really missed it. Suddenly without noticing what hit him he was on the ground. He looked at the weight that laid over him.

" Riza?"

" You did it Roy! it worked that was great"

" Does this mean you forgive me?"

She laughed and nodded. " That's good because i don't have any matches left".

_* hides behind pillow* what did you guys think?? REVIEW _


	2. 16 years old

_YAY second chapter to my story hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far. I got the idea strangely enough after i was playing with matches ( Roys Fault) i decided to continue it because we all would like to know how life was with Roy and Riza as best friends growing up Right?? Am gonna add more so if your enjoying REVIEW and maybe leave some ideas or situations in which you would like to see them in._

**A Favor**

Riza Hawkeye sat quietly underneath a tree reading the history of guns. It was lunch time and she found this place to be the only one quite.

" RRRIZZZAAA!" or so she thought.

She continued reading trying to ignore Roy's yell. " Riza" She paid no attention to him and turned the page of the book.

" Really Riz ? The History of Guns? "

She didn't look up at the speaker instead focused on the diagram that read Anatomy of the gun.

" What do you want Roy ? ".

" I need a favor Riz, Am trying to hide from that stalker chick she still after me if she comes tell her you haven't seen me".

She sighed and looked up

" Roy sooner or later your gonna have to face her besides why don't you tell her you have a girlfriend or something your always surrounded by them girls am sure that will keep her away".

Riza looked around but there was no Roy where did he go? she heard the voice but saw no face.

" Is Riz jealous that the girls cant get enough of Roy".

She looked up at the tree

" In your dreams Mustang, and i told you not to involve me in you girl troubles".

She smiled as she heard him whine. " aww come on Riz , your the only persons she scared of".

she stood up and closed her book " Its not rocket science Roy just tell her your not interested in her". He dropped down from the tree and landed on his rear. she chuckled and continued to walk.

" your not gonna ask if am ok? arent you worried that i could have broken something?"

she shook her head " i didn't tell you to climb up did i? and besides your stalker girlfriend has been watching the whole time". She walked away leaving a opened mouth Roy.

Roy watched as she left and an idea came to him. The blond girl came running to him " are you alright Roy?" Roy stood with a sad look on his face

" no , riza shes upset with me"

The girls eyes widen " so what its OK" Roy took a step back looked around and then whispered " she thinks that there's something between us and even though shes very strong Riza gets jealous quickly".

The last statement confused her " jealous? why would she be jealous?" Roy used every power in him to hold back a smile

" because that's what usually happens when a girl hangs around other girls boyfriend". The blond girls eyes widen open as she stuck the pieces together.

" you and riza ? " roy nodded a smile on his face

" i thought it was obvious?".

The blonde girl nodded her head " am sorry for causing you guys so much trouble i have to apologize".

Riza sighed clearly today she wasn't gonna get any reading done. Before her stood a girl apologizing for something Riza didn't understand while roy had somehow managed to put his hand around her waist and bring her closer to him confusing her even more.

" Am sorry Riza i didn't know you and Roy were a couple". Riza managed to stay calm " me and Roy aren't -" she was cut off by something firm and warm pressed against her lips. Roy's lips slowly kissed her and she couldn't help but close her eyes. " now was that so hard" asked Roy with a smirk on his face. " I told you i needed your help but you never listen riz".

The bell rang and she frowned " now we are gonna be late for class Roy , no more kissing mustang save that for your girls".

He grabbed her hand " but riz your my girl" before she could comment he pulled her into a run and made there way back to class. Riza smiled maybe a favor for Roy wasn't too bad.


	3. 18 years old

_**ok soo here`s my 3rd chapter to my FMA Royai Fic. Big thanks to my FMA Beta BlackBrightField2007.**_

_**I own Nothing , just the pure excitement of writing. **_

**State Exam and Prom??**

Things were busy for the seniors at Eastern High School. For one particular student**,**this time was the worst ever. He was sure to pass in his state examination. His technique was unique, strong and above all, he was very sure that his extra hours of studying everything that related to military would come in handy once he was an official soldier. What had him on his toes was the blond that stood in front of him**,** explaining a problem which he had solve nearly 30 minutes ago.

His best friend, Maes, also had Roy's on his toes. Maes had told him something earlier that week that he didn't think was possible. But as he stared at her, he couldn't help the smile that overpowered his face.

"Roy who are you taking to prom?" asked Maes as he smiled and winked at Garcia who sat next to him .

"Prom? Hmmm," Roy couldn't answer the question. He didn't really think about that subject since every girls seem to want the same answer.

"I might not going. There's no point, " he nodded; confirming his answer.

"Not going?? It's your senior prom! It comes only once in your life. Besides, Garcia and I are going."

Roy looked at the couple and smiled. Those two really did belonged together.

After what seemed like an hour, Maes got a kiss from Garcia as she bid her goodbyes and headed to class. Maes Hughes used this opportunity to question his friend.

"So what's this nonsense about you not going to prom Roy?"

Roy looked at his friend "I have other things in my mind; like the State Test, and you should too. Just because you're not taking the alchemist test, it doesn't mean you can slacking Maes."

Maes looked at Roy and couldn't help but to chuckle. "She sure had been a good influence on you Roy. Why don't you take her?"

Roy Mustang couldn't have looked more confused "Who?"

Maes rolled his eyes. "Riza Hawkeye. You two look good together."

Roy couldn't and didn't control his hand as it flew and slapped Maes on the back of his head

"If you haven't notice, Riza and I are best friends. We grew up together. Our relationship is like a brother and a sister."

Maes rose from his seat and before he left, he simply said "Brother and sister? The way you look at her, I say no brother should look at his sister like that." He left the room with Roy's jaw dropped, slightly, as Roy tried to contemplate on his thoughts.

So Roy sat there, in the classroom, with Maes words hunting him. How did he looked at Riza? Roy wasn't stupid and by the end of the day, he couldn't help but notice a few things.

1. Riza was quite popular among the guys

2. Roy didn't like the fact she was spending her time with the guys

3. Riza occupied most of his thoughts even when she wasn't around. Something always reminded him of her.  
And last but not least,

4. Jealous had become a feeling associated whenever he saw her with anyone other than him

He looked down at a piece of paper in front of him and sighed. Is she going to prom, and if so, with whom? He looked at the equation in front of him and sighed. If his situation was that easy. Roy + Riza = Prom. But it wasn't that simple. Besides why would she accept his invitation over anyone else's.

A light touch on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright Roy? You seemed off?" asked Riza. He looked up at her and smiled. He couldn't help it. The smile always appeared when she was around.

"Are you stuck on the problem?" she asked him again, but he didn't answer "Move your chair over and I will help you ."

So that was how Roy ended up in his situation. All he had to do now, was ask her a few questions and whether or not he should ask her. He felt nervous and actually feared he might stutter. He took a deep breath.

"So Riz, anyone asked you to prom yet?" he could see the look in her eyes almost a disappointment but it vanished as she nodded and smile.

"A few."

A' few?' Roy sighed. Was it too late? But she didn't sound happy about it.

"Have you made your choice yet?" he asked as he looked at her.

She shook her head no " Actually I was waiting for a certain person to ask me but I don't know what he`s thinking right now"

Roy felt his jealousy rise up when he saw her put her head down and blush. She stood up and grabbed her bag. He grabbed her hand as she passed him to go.

"Leaving already Riz?"

She nodded again "I am meeting my father at the shooting range for some practice. With the state exams coming up, he's more nervous then I am."

He nodded in understanding. Riza`s dad made quite a demand of his daughter; it was something he learned a long time ago.

"About the guy? If you tell me I could -" Roy didn't finished what he was saying. The look she gave him stopped him from continuing.

"You're what? Are you going to set me up with someone else Roy? Like I said before, I don't know what you're thinking about anymore, Mustang." Riza left; flushing.

Roy sat. It seemed like an eternity before he finally saw the puzzle that had laid out in front of him. Was Riza waiting for him to ask her to prom? "But I didn't know," he muttered.  
Roy heard a chuckle and looked up. Maes stood at the door frame with a familiar smirk on his face.

"So you finally figured it out? Do you still think of her as a sister? "

Roy looked away from his friend "It seems like you knew. So why you didn't just say it clearly before Maes?".

Maes laughed at the look on his friend's face. " It's fun watching you two dance around each other. Both of you refused to give in, but maybe that will change. After all you do love her. Always have."

Roy stared out the window. Maes was right. He had always loved Riza but he never thought of it out of the norm since they were so close. "Maes, I need your help. How do I ask her to prom? She's already upset and I don't want to screw this up."

~~ Few Hours later~~~

Roy stood under a tree in which Riza and he had often played when they were kids. He sneezed. The cologne, suggested by Maes, had triggered the sneezing button. He didn't feel comfortable. His hair was actually combed back and he was dressed up, formally. But Maes said Riza, was after all, a girl and Roy had to impress her.

He froze when he saw her coming towards his direction. It seemed she hadn't recognize him yet but he felt his heart stuck on his throat. Riza looked like an angel. She wore a white summer dress that stopped below the knee and a light blue ribbon around her waist. Her hair was loose and it swept her shoulders.

She stopped when she saw him and a smile formed on her face. Roy knew that smile all too well. She only did it when she found something funny but didn't think it would be right if she laughed.

"Roy, you look... umm... nice?"

He stared at her and gave her a rose he had gotten her. It was a single white rose and it had a blue ribbon tied around it.

"You look beautiful. but I have a feeling your being nice about the way I look ."

He took a deep breath. Then, he blurted it out. "I want to ask you to prom, but not in this way. I should have not let Maes dressed me." He chuckled nervously.

"You should do it your own way Roy." She smiled and he took off his jacket. He unfastened a few buttons from his shirt and ruffled his hair.

"Riza Hawkeye, would you like to be my date to the Prom?" He asked as he extended his hand. She smiled brightly and a blush rose to her cheeks. She placed her hand in his and answered with a 'yes.'

Then, they sat under the tree. Riza, still blushing, was on Roy's lap. Riza looked for the rose in her hand.

"I didn't think you were going to ask to me prom." She stated softly trying to avoid looking at him.

He stared at her for a moment and could`nt help as his hand caressed her cheek "I was afraid to".

The statement caught her off guard and she looked up at him "The great Roy Mustang was afraid?"

He nodded and he caught her face in his hands bringing his lips closer to her "Riz , you're the only person who can bring me down to my knees with a smile. I would have been devastated if you were going with someone else"

"Roy I - " her words never left her lips for they were covered with a pair of strong, firm lips, kissing her. She couldn't help the feeling that came over her; making her close her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepening the kiss.

Roy Mustang couldn't help but to smirk as the blond in his arms demanded more.

Maybe prom won't be so bad after all.

_________

_**Read & Review **_

_**A/N : I was`nt planning on making the actual prom scene but if demanded am sure i can work something out. Umm if there`s any prom scene you like to see Royai in i am up for suggestions. **_


End file.
